Trinity Moon
by Black Wolf Moon
Summary: What happens when Tsume has an odd moment and decides to save three sister wolves from a blizzard and have the same goal of looking for paradice and join up with the guys...Read and find out!.... chappy 4 is now up hope you enjoy please r&r.
1. Three Wolves

A blizzard ripped through the lonely mountain woods as three lone wolf sisters fought their way through the raging wind looking for some kind of shelter. At the head of the group was a fluffy silver wolf with crimson red eyes keeping the group moving. Behind her was a not so fluffy white wolf with green eyes helping a purple eyed black wolf with white on her paws and chest. The storm ripped at their fur making them weaker by the second. If they didn't find shelter soon...they would all die at the hands of the cold tempest.  
  
"Come on guys....We can't give up now..." The leader stopped and looked back at her sister wolves. "We're close...I can feel it..."  
  
"I don't know Naomi...We've been at this for days." The white wolf was about ready to give up and accept a cold death. "We'll all die..."  
  
"Come on Vega...Naomi will get us there..." The smaller black wolf smiled happily pushing the other two forward. "And on the bright side-!"  
  
"There's a bright side Katana?" Naomi sighed.  
  
"Yup...If we die...We'll all die together!"  
  
"You have a strange view on things Kat...I wish we could all be as spunky as you are on our death beds." Naomi laughed taking her place at the front of the group again.  
  
The three wolves fought their way through the storm for another three days before the pain consumed their bodies. Naomi was first to fall. She had worked harder than any of them to ensure the lives of her friends. Vega fell shortly after. And soon Katana gave in to the tempest, mourning howls to the moon. All chances of surviving the storm seemed lost for them...  
  
"Great way to lead us to paradise Kiba..." Tsume muttered under his breath. "Those instincts are really kicking in now."  
  
"Come on Tsume...I'm sure we'll get there someday." Toboe smiled innocently at Tsume.  
  
"Do you have to be such a grump about everything Tsume...Just think of all the pretty girls waiting for us in paradise!" Hige laughed running to catch up with Kiba who was walking into a cave.  
  
"We'll stay here until the storm lets up."  
  
"You guys hear that?!" Tsume stood up and dashed out of the cave in wolf form sniffing the air and following the scent.  
  
"Wait up Tsume!" Toboe ran out after Tsume and the others followed.  
  
Tsume could barley see the three wolves in the snow. Sensing they were still alive he and the others carried them back to the cave to help nourish them back to health. 


	2. Sharing Goals

Luka: srry bout the lack of disclaimer in the last chapter but here is the disclaimer ME AND CEL DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN SO GET OVER IT......there now enjoy chapter 2  
  
It was night time and the storm still hadn't let up. Vega and Katana were up and sitting around the fire talking with the Wolf's Rain boys that saved them. Katana the youngest one in her human form had purple eyes and long black hair in a high pony tail. She wore a red leather tank top, black leather shorts, and black knee socks with little skulls on them, and gloves that are cut off at the fingers, and a black leather jacket with the sleeves cut off. She had hugged Tsume at least twice for saving her and her sisters from the blizzard. Then there was Vega in her human form she had dark green eyes, and dark brown hair. She wore a dark blue tank top, and knee length cargo pants and a black spiked choker. She sat watching the fire that was going, and keeping an eye on her older sister Naomi who was still asleep and still looking like a wolf.  
"Where are you three from any way" asked Toboe  
"We're from the Lonely Mountain" said Katana  
"The Lonely Mountain?!" said Kiba sounding surprised at the answer Katana gave.  
"Yea why do you sound so surprised?" asked Vega  
"Well its........just ...well that mountain is a really long way away from here...you three must have been traveling along time" said Kiba  
"Yea I guess we're about week's worth away from our home" said Katana stroking the top of her unconscious sister's head and making sure her wounds from traveling were healing.  
"But why would you leave your home" asked Toboe  
"Because we're searching for paradise, cause one day our pack disappeared and we never saw them again, so Naomi got us to the summit at the bottom of the mountain and then we just followed her because she said she smelled lunar flower." Said Vega looking up at Toboe  
The guys just stared at the girls in amazement at how they had traveled so far, and that fact that they were both on the same journey. To find paradise "And Naomi worked the hardest out of all of us, she kept s moving and made sure we survived for hoping one day we'd find paradise and see our pack again" said Katana close to crying but kept her tears at bay.  
Hige looked at the girls for a moment and them turned to Kiba "Hey Kiba why don't we ask if they want to tag along with us we are after the same thing after all and.....OW HEY TSUME!!!" he shouted as Tsume hit him over the head.  
"You idiot you just want them around cause they're females" said Tsume with a twitchy nerve.  
"Hahahahaha yea we're gonna tell Blue hahahahaha" laughed Toboe  
"Yeah Hige ahahahahahahahahahaha" Kiba laughed with Toboe.  
"Aw c'mon guys don't do that, it was a suggestion c'mon I mean really, they are headed for paradise and we are too why not let them join us and come along" Hige added  
"Yea I'll ask them but I guess we should wait til their sister wakes up she does seem like the one that makes all the decisions for the group so we'll wait till Naomi wakes up" said Kiba  
"Alright we're gonna have some new friends tag along with us" said Toboe happily.   
As the night went on Naomi had gone in and out of consciousness. Her wounds still have not healed as they were supposed to yet. Later around midnight or so she started to wake up. Naomi started to stand, shakily but she went against the pain of her still healing wounds and sat up straight. "Yay!! Naomi your awake" said Katana happily as Naomi sat up.  
Through her thought speak 'Katana its good to see you and Vega are alright I'm glad' Naomi said. Vega sat up from being asleep and smiled to see her older sister was alright.  
"You're lucky that Tsume heard one of your howls and made us run out and save you three" said Kiba smiling at the sisters.  
'Thank you very much' Naomi said as she turned to the four boy wolves. "No problem" said Hige.  
"I'm Kiba and that is Hige"  
"Hiya"  
"I'm Toboe and this is Tsume nice to meet you awake"  
'It's nice to meet you as well as I assume my sisters have already introduced us' Naomi asked  
"Yea" replied Kiba.  
"Are you sure you're strong enough to get up or at least walk" asked Tsume  
"I'll be just fine" said Naomi now looking like a human. Her eyes were n unnatural blood red color her hair was silver with a black bandana over it and a long thin braid that almost touched the ground. She wore a tight biker outfit similar to Tsume's. "That's good to hear" said Toboe staring at Naomi.  
"Naomi I want to ask you something" said Kiba  
"What?"  
"You and your sisters are headed for paradise also right?"  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
"We were wondering if you'd like to join up with us, we are headed for the same goal" said Kiba  
"Oh please Naomi please can we join their pack to reach paradise, please" begged Katana  
"Yea please Naomi please" as Vega begged too  
Naomi sat for a minute thinking, and then responded "Yes, we will join you on your quest to paradise only because you saved us and we owe you our lives and because we are heading to the same place"  
"YAY!!!!" said Katana and Vega and hugged their older sister on letting them tag along with the boys  
"Then its settled we'll head out as soon as the blizzard lets up and we can see daylight" said Kiba "Right now we all need to get some rest" him and the other boys lay down and continue to sleep.  
Vega lays down and goes back to sleep. Katana helps Naomi lay back down to get some rest.  
  
Luka: ok folks that's it for chapter 2.......srry I couldn't get more in there but its good enough. And in chapter 3 they will head out and continue their journey and Katana and Naomi have a little conflict with a certain gray wolf with a scar on his chest and Vega starts stalking a certain white wolf for some odd reason so well till next time Ja'ne! 


	3. Tsume Wars

Morning had come too soon the next day. Katana had been watching the sky's all night for the first sign of daylight. The blizzard had let up and the sun started to peak over the mountains. It had been so long since the three wolves had seen the sun and Katana couldn't wait to meet her shining friend.  
  
"NAOMI! Wake up! Wake up!" Katana jumped around Naomi. "Look!"  
  
"What is it Kat?" Naomi rolled over and looked where Katana was pointing.  
  
"The sun! It's up...Wow! I never thought we'd see it again!" Katana ran over to Vega and yanked her out of her sleep. "Vega! The sun!"  
  
All the racket had woken a very grumpy Tsume up. "It's the sun...It comes up and goes back down every day!" He growled. "I should have left that one in the snow."  
  
"Hahaha!" Naomi laughed wrapping her arms around Tsume. "She would have found her way back to us anyway...Believe it or not she's actually pretty smart..."  
  
"HEY! I hugged him first Naomi!" Katana growled jumping at Naomi who moved aside just in time to send Katana flying on top of Hige.  
  
"Well hello there..." Hige woke up with a grin...And a hand flying into his face... "Ow!?! What did I do?"  
  
Kiba and Toboe woke up to Hige's whimpering. Katana stood over him in wolf form growling, ready to attack. Vega tried to pull Katana away and Naomi was sitting in Tsume's lap laughing. Kiba rushed over to help Vega and Toboe just watched Naomi and Tsume wondering what was going on.  
  
"Hige, can't you stay out of trouble for one day! Just because she's a girl doesn't mean you have to terrorize her every second!" Kiba yelled at Hige.  
  
"HEY! She's the one terrorizing me! She wakes me up, I say hello, and then she starts hitting me, and I get blamed for it!" Hige sighed trying to push Katana off of him. "And now biker girl over there is trying to make Tsume even grumpier than he always is!"  
  
"Tsume!" Katana leaped off Hige and ran back to Tsume in human form catching him in a big hug. "Marry me Tsume! Naomi's crazy!"  
  
"No he's mine!" Naomi pushed Katana away from Tsume. "And I'm the oldest so what I say goes!"  
  
"Why would he want some old hag!?" Katana laughed pushing Naomi away.   
  
"We're only a few minutes apart!!!" Naomi growled.  
  
"Well, every second counts!" Katana stuck her tongue out at Katana before the two continued hugging Tsume.  
  
"Could you get off of me!" Tsume was getting aggravated now.  
  
"Ummm....We're gonna head out now!" Kiba had been having a strange staring contest with Vega. "This is gonna sound odd but...Do you mind letting Tsume up?"  
  
Naomi and Katana sighed sadly and hugged Tsume one more time before the got up and walked out of the cave. Vega followed Kiba and Hige out and Tsume stayed at the back of the group with Toboe.Katana and Vega walked side by side behind Naomi whispering.  
  
"Have you noticed Kiba's eyes?" Vega giggled.  
  
"No...Why?" Katana looked confused.  
  
"They're so pretty..." Vega smiled happily. "I think I'm gonna stalk him so I can see them every second of every day...."  
  
"Just like that you decide you're gonna stalk him? Just because his eyes are pretty?" Katana raised and eyebrow at her sister.  
  
"Well....you and Naomi like Tsume because of the tight leather am I right?" Vega grinned at Katana not realizing everyone else could hear them.  
  
"Well....We're not talking about that!!!And you can't stalk Kiba just because he has the prettiest eyes that we've ever seen!!" Katana turned ten shades of red and Naomi hid her face in her hands while Kiba started walking faster to avoid the subject.  
  
"That's what you think!" Vega said taking off towards Kiba.  
  
Soon enough they were all running through the mountains. Vega was chasing Kiba. Naomi and Katana were chasing Tsume and Hige and Toboe were chasing all of them. When the three sisters finally got tired of running everything had calmed down. They decided to make camp for the night under a huge tree. Tsume tied the three sisters up before going to sleep hoping he could finally get some rest, but he woke up to find two certain wolf sisters curled up around him and the other with her head rested on Kiba's chest.   
  
_'There's no use trying to get rid of them...They managed to find a way out of everything, even death. What on earth possessed me to save them anyway!'_ Tsume thought to himself before he gave up and went back to sleep.  
  
Cel: Ok that's it for chapter 3! And I just remembered that I won't be here wednesday-saturday... I'll be living with 2 old rich people for a few days....Awww I'll be gone for my B-day Friday! No fair! Oh well! At least I'll get spoiled for it! YAY! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Sorry it's so short! Next time i write one I'll make up for it! 


	4. Chaos in the City!

Cel- OK hehehe....We realized last night we kinda forgot Cheza....So...Just pretend she was here all along...Just not saying anything.......Or doing anything....Well umm yeah.....  
  
Sed- Just write the story Cel...We have to pack! We're leaving today!  
  
Cel- Grrr...Why does my dark side have to be so bossy....  
  
Sed- Because my light side is an idiot...Now write! You know humor isn't my thing!  
  
Cel- Whatever......On with the story...

..........................................

Kiba woke up early the next morning and managed to sneak away from Vega without waking her up. Seeing that everyone was still asleep he decided to explore the mountain for a source of food. Just over the side of the mountain he could see a small city in the valley below. Since it was a small and in the middle of no where so Kiba figured no one would have heard the news about wolves yet and he went back to the cave to get the rest of his pack.   
  
"Let's go! We're moving out!"  
  
Katana was the first to wake up since she was a light sleeper. "Huh? Do we get to eat yet?"  
  
Tsume was the next to wake up, grump as usual..."Food again...You talk about food too much...Even in your sleep..."  
  
"You were watching me sleep...How cute!" Katana giggled and hugged Tsume again waking Naomi and Vega up.  
  
"Geez Kat...We all could hear you sleep talking....Do we have to get up?" Vega sat up, eyes still closed.  
  
Kiba was hungry too. He felt like his inside were eating themselves. When everyone was up he led them to where he found the city. There they split into two groups to find food.  
  
"Tsume...You take Vega, Naomi and Katana...I'll take Cheza, Hige, and Toboe." Kiba grinned at the thought of sending all three of the sister wolves with Tsume. They were going to torture him.  
  
Kiba's little plan was interrupted when Vega spoke up making her saddest little puppy face. "But Kiba...You wouldn't make me go with him would you?" Vega whimpered...She had her own plan and she wasn't about to let Cheza hog all of Kiba.  
  
"Ermm...Uhh..Ok...You and Toboe switch groups..." Kiba sighed. He couldn't turn down the puppy face. "We'll meet back here at first sight of the moon." Kiba gave his order and the two groups split into separate sides of the city.  
  
(Kiba's Group)  
  
"Wow this place seems so empty..." Hige looked around at the large buildings. "So many buildings but we can still manage walk through the streets without running into people..."  
  
"Yeah...Strange isn't it..." Kiba had noticed the same thing.  
  
"You guys smell that?" Hige lifted his nose into the air. "Wolves...This way!" He led them up the street and into a small building where two older people stood.  
  
"Yes my child?" The old woman had an enchanted voice. " You seek what we really are?"  
  
"Are you really-?" Was all Vega could let out before Cheza interrupted.  
  
"You're wolves...Like us...Wil you join us...We're going to paradise."  
  
The old couple stood around Cheza. "Paradise is just a dream for the young...It keeps us alive looking for it...BUt someday it will hit you that such a place does not exist..." The old man sighed.  
  
"No! It is real!" Kiba blurted out. "And we're going to find it!"  
  
"You waste you're lives away...You can't find what what never there."  
  
"I will lead them to paradise." Cheza said sweetly to the old woman.  
  
"Hmm...Well if you still want to try...The least I could do is feed you." The old couple smiled and led the group into the house.  
  
(Tsume's Group)  
  
"Tsume! Look!" Naomi had a high pitched cheery voice when she grabbed Tsume's hand and pulled him to a nearby bar. "I bet you can't drink more than me!"  
  
Toboe looked at Katana and then they ran in after Tsume and Naomi.  
  
"Keep em coming!" Naomi and Tsume had both drank five small glasses of beer before Katana and Toboe got in. "And keep em in the bottle!"  
  
Toboe and Katana sat to Tsume's side and watched the two guzzle bottle after bottle. Toboe got bored with watching and got himself a glass...That was all it took though... Naomi wouldn't let Katana drink...She said it wasn't good for her...Katana just wondered why Naomi was drinking it then.  
  
After ten bottles Naomi finally got drunk, but that didn't stop her or Tsume. They just kept on drinking.   
  
Toboe was finally feeling the effects of that one small glass and could barley stay in his own seat. "Kat-Hic-ana...Make hic it hic stop..." He groaned leaning on Katana's shoulder for support.  
  
"I told you that was a bad idea..." Katana sighed. "I think we better go look for some food...These too will be here for a while..." Katana threw Toboe's arm around her shoulder and helped him walk.  
  
"OK-hic." Toboe agreed practically letting Katana carry him.  
  
Just after they left Naomi admitted drinking too much and Tsume gave in not too long after. They were both so drunk they didn't even realize the other two were gone.  
  
"Tsume...Hic...Will you marry hic me..."  
  
"Sure..." They both laughed like idiots.  
  
Naomi stood up on the bar and yelled. "We're getting married!" Before she fell off and 'accidentally' kissed Tsume and he 'accidentally' kissed her back.  
  
"Come on Toboe...Look there's some food over there..." Katana sighed. They had been walking forever and now didn't remember from which way they came. So they just ate and hoped the others would find them.  
  
(Back at the meeting spot)  
  
Kiba thanked the old couple before they left and returned back to the meeting place. There they found Tsume and Naomi asleep in the grass, but Katana and Toboe were no where to be found.  
  
"Tsume!" Kiba grabbed Tsume's shirt and pulled him off the ground. "Where's Katana and Toboe!!!"  
  
"Huh...Hey Kiba.Hic...I'm gettin' married..." Tsume laughed before her fell over again.  
  
"You're drunk!" Kiba was mad now. He thought he could at least trust Tsume with something as easy as getting food. "How could you lose them!!!!"  
  
Kiba and Tsume were both in wolf form now. KIba jumped at Tsume biting his neck. Tsume drove his claws into Kiba. They bit at each other fiercely. Blood was flying every where.   
  
"Stop! Stop it!" Cheza and Vega yelled at the two rampant wolves as they hid behind Hige. Naomi was still asleep, too drunk to get up.  
  
"Kiba! Come on..." Hige tried to pull Kiba off Tsume. "We have to find Toboe and Katana!"  
  
Kiba backed away from Tsume growling and returned to his human form. "Let's go...We have to find them..."

........................................

They found the two younger wolves curled up in an ally asleep next to a pile of bread crumbs.   
  
"They must have gotten lost and ate all the food they found...How cute!" Vega smiled before waking them up.  
  
"Hmm...Hey..You guys found us..." Katana yawned. "Toboe got drunk...And I've been carrying him around all day..."  
  
"Toboe? Are you ok..." Kiba looked at the younger wolf who was now holding his head.  
  
"It hurts..." Toboe whimpered as Cheza scratched his ears.  
  
"That's why you don't act like Tsume..." Vega laughed and help the two up after they changed into their human form.  
  
"I think it's about time we head out again...There's no telling what Tsume and Naomi did to get us in trouble." Kiba sighed as him and the others left the city and continued their search for paradice.... 


End file.
